swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sith Warrior Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary In the days of the Great Sith War, Force-sensitive warriors battled each other on many battlegrounds. Occasionally, a Sith warrior would be forced to fight without his lightsaber, and after many lessons were learned the hard way, the Sith began to create their own martial arts style incorporating punch and kick techniques as well as lightsaber attacks. After consulting the Dark Side for inspiration, they created a martial arts style that is as shadowy as their own souls, and began training certain apprentices in the skill. Even after the near-extinction of the Sith, the teachings were stored in Sith holocrons for future generations. Though the martial arts style does not use the Force directly, the Sith Force-enhanced reflexes add speed and skill to these maneuvers. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Anger and hatred fuel the Sith warrior. When they are damaged in combat, rage consumes them, prompting them to attack with greater ferocity. Any time a practitioner of Sith Martial Arts takes a wound (or worse) in combat, the warrior gains a +1D bonus to Brawling: Sith Warrior Martial Arts roll as well as damage rolls. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Backflip Description: The character is trained to flip backwards to avoid a hit or fall. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add +2D to his next climbing/jumping or dodge roll. This maneuver does not count towards calculating the multiple action penalty. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Hasty Blow Description: The character may make a quick jab or kick following a lightsaber attack. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character rolls successfully, he may figure lightsaber damage against his target then immediately make unarmed attack at no penalty. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Joint Kick Description: The character is trained to attack specific joints. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: By making the required skill roll, the character may attack a specific joint on the opponent's body without any penalties for a "called shot." If the knee is targeted, the opponent is knocked to the ground; if the elbow is targeted, any items in that arm's hand are dropped; if a shoulder is targeted, that arm suffers -2D to all rolls using that arm this round, etc. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Surprise Attack Description: The character is trained to alter body language so as not to give away an attack. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attack his opponent without giving any warning, causing his opponent to suffer -2D to all reaction rolls. If the character waits for one additional round before attacking, he automatically gains that round's initiative over his opponent as well. Melee Maneuvers Technique: Hilt Blow Description: The character can use the hilt of a weapon to strike a stunning blow. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attempt to strike an opponent with the hilt of his weapon, causing that character to be stunned for the remainder of the round. Category:Martial Arts